Claire X Myrnin
by DougieM
Summary: A Claire X Myrnin fanfic, are sex references, set at the end of Bitter Blood, Claire/Myrnin and Eve/Michael pairings.


Claire x Myrnin. Morganville Vampires. Set at the end of Bitter Blood.  
The first time Claire had got to talk to Myrnin privately was after they, Michael and Shane had spoken to Amelie after Naomi had been taken care of, and Michael and Shane were deep in conversation about Michael and Eve's marriage. Myrnin automatically put his arms around and pulled her into an embrace, "Why, why ask that Shane could go anywhere?" was the question that passed his lips after kissing the top of his young lover's head. He let go of Claire to hear her reply, "He just told me he's planning on going to Boston and..." "He wants you to go with him" was Myrnin's guess, she turned and looked away from her love "When I can trust him again, but I'm actually planning on staying, if I stay then I can be with you. I don't want Shane, I don't love him.", "But he's your boyfriend Claire, surely you must care for him somewhat." Myrnin spoke, his tongue seemingly caressing her name, "I want to be with you, Myrnin, you know I only love you," glancing back at Myrnin, "I thought me and Shane had something but, on my side at least, it was only lust, not love, I'm waiting for him to leave before I tell him about us, because I care for him and don't want to hurt him by forcing him to be around us." "You care for him, then?" Myrnin asked phrasing the question with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Caring for someone and love are different things, I care for Shane, but in the same way I care for Eve or Michael, I care for you but I love you as well." "This lust, you mentioned, for him, do you not feel it anymore?" Myrnin questioned his assistant-slash-girlfriend, "No I don't feel that way about him anymore, I still don't want to hurt him, more than necessary." Claire told the love of her life. They discussed their plans for that evening, because of the concrete blocking the alleyway entrance to his lab, and with Frank either now dead or fading there was little they could do about getting in there until the concrete's removed, so instead of her going there he would need to sneak into the Glass House in order to spend some 'quality time' together, in other words fuck. Michael and Shane then decided to interrupt Claire and Myrnin's conversation, Shane asked what they had been talking about, Claire told him that it hadn't been a lot, Myrnin's face fell when he saw Shane and the way Shane looked at Claire, but Myrnin forced a smile, Michael asked Claire if she was coming with him and Shane back home to see Eve, she said yes, Myrnin reminded Claire she had promised him some new fanged bunny slippers "Preferably in pink please" he said before he walked in the opposite direction. Shane asked Claire how Myrnin expected her to know what size to get, she said that she would ask next time she saw Myrnin, however inside her head she was priding herself on the fact that she already knew the size, she knew the precise size and measurements and all the other information there is to know about every aspect of Myrnin's body but she wasn't going to say that in front of Shane and Michael.

When the three of them arrived back at the Glass House they found Eve on the sofa nursing her injured ribs, a blanket wrapped around her, drinking out of a Coca-Cola can that smelt suspiciously like beer, worried about her husband and their friends, they explained what had happened, she kept pestering for details which the others kept giving. "Amelie wants us to divorce? What the hell did you tell her Michael? To fuck off hopefully." Eve spat out, "Yes, she does." Michael told her "I told her no, that I didn't want to hurt you anymore." "That's good." Eve replied, taking another sip of her drink. "Anyway moving on, Claire got me permission to leave town," Shane told Eve "I'm going to Boston and soon, Claire said she might come when she forgives me." "How soon are you going?" Claire asked hesitantly, not believing she hadn't asked earlier, she was trying to keep up the good little girlfriend act, however she knew she was never going to leave without Myrnin, she wanted to finish the conversation to see Myrnin. "Very soon, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible. Give you some space." Shane replied looking down as he spoke to her, he got up and walked out of the room, his footsteps could be heard going upstairs, "Claire, you ok?" "I'm gonna have to be Eve." Claire said to her, "I'm going to go talk to him." Michael said getting up and followed Shane s footsteps. "You're going too?" Eve said, meaning to Boston, "I'm going to my room, I don't want to be disturbed, at all tonight, you can tell that to Shane and Michael too." Claire said walking out, ignoring the true meaning of her question and leaving Eve on her own, Claire heard Eve calling her name but she couldn't stand up due to the pain in her ribs and her head. Claire heard the two boys talking when she had passed Shane's room, she went into her own and sat on her bed, she got her phone out, Eve texted her 'What s up babe?' she replied with I said I don't want to be disturbed', she texted Myrnin saying that it was alright to come, it wasn't long before she heard a gentle knock on the window, she opened it and Myrnin climbed in, she closed the window and faced him, she just had enough time to notice that he had somehow found clean clothes and had a wash, it took her a little off guard she didn't think that he would have thought of that, Myrnin cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her, it only lasted a few seconds but both didn't want it to end, it felt amazing to both of them, despite the wide age difference the felt like two halves of a whole, to Claire the kiss was better than any she had had with Shane by a long shot, she helped pull Myrnin's shirt off, they moved over to the bed and they undressed each other, repeatedly kissing, when they were naked Claire put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed, putting her tongue eagerly into his mouth, he put his down her throat before climbing on top of her and caressing and kissing her breasts, her nipples went hard at his touch, she felt his penis go erect against her hip, she felt herself go wet, he moved his long hair out of his eye with his hand, he kissed her neck, Claire gasped, she was so aroused, she tried to keep her gasps to a minimum when Myrnin's erect penis entered her vagina multiple times, so that the others wouldn't hear, his hands wondered about from her breasts to her hips, to her ass and back again, her's wondered around, feeling his hair, his chest, his abs, his back, 'Oh fuck did he have to be this sexy?' ran through Claire's head, he was smart, funny, cute and sexy, even the crazy helped make him perfect in her eyes, to Myrnin, even Ada had never come as close to what he felt about Claire, this was someone he finally felt he should belong with, he wanted her, her mind, her body, she was close to perfect, the only problem for him was she wasn't a vampire yet, it wasn't the first time they had kissed or had sex, most of the time they restricted it to the lab and Myrnin's bedroom so as to minimise the chances of getting caught, the only person (well deceased vampire slash vampire killer's brain in a jar) to find out had been Frank, he was hardly going to break his son's heart and couldn't now, oh and Bob the spider knew, but Claire didn't count Bob.

The next morning, Myrnin was still next to Claire in her bed, his arms wrapped around her when she awoke, she heard her alarm go off, she had a morning class soon, "Myrnin, Myrnin, wake up, Myrnin." she shook him awake, "You look beautiful Claire" he said, his eyes opening, she knew she most likely had sex hair, she got out of bed and started to pull some clothes on and she told the crazy vampire to get up and get dressed, "Myrnin, you're gonna have to sneak out, the others will still be here, you've got to go." He rolled over and sniffed Claire's pillow, breathing in her scent. "Myrnin, you've got to get out of here, I've got to get to class, and then you'll have no excuse to be here if you get caught." 


End file.
